


【授权翻译】Nocturnal Activities 夜间活动

by Cemeee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemeee/pseuds/Cemeee
Summary: “你慢慢来，不着急。我先去快速洗个澡，”格朗泰尔跟他说。之前和巴阿雷一起去了酒吧，他非常确定他现在闻起来还是一身烟味和酒味，而如果一会儿他要睡在安灼拉身边，就应该考虑得更周全点，“等你做完就过来吧，”他说。等意识到这听起来很有歧义的时候，他脸红了，“不是洗澡，我是说，在床上。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】Nocturnal Activities 夜间活动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturnal Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048116) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



当安灼拉率先提起来的时候，格朗泰尔的第一个想法是他应该给古费拉克送去一个非常精致的果篮；第二个想法是，今天早些时候和巴阿雷去酒吧的时候，是不是踩到什么东西滑倒撞到头了，导致他现在产生了非常疯狂的幻觉。

他对着安灼拉眨了眨眼，问道，“对不起，你刚说什么？”

很明显，这不是该说的话，安灼拉变得不自在了。“没什么，”他喃喃自语，然后转过身看回他的笔记本电脑，“就只是一个蠢主意。当我什么都没说过。”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，然后叹了口气，“我没有说不要。如果你觉得会有帮助的话，那我会去做的。”

安灼拉回头看着他，“你看起来不舒服，”他指出，“我让你不舒服了。我很抱歉。”

“我没有不舒服，”格朗泰尔说，随即在安灼拉的旁边坐了下来，但两人之间还有距离。肯定不像在公白飞搬去和古费拉克住之前，他和公白飞那种轻松的亲密感。但，嘿，至少他们坐在同一张沙发上了，格朗泰尔会把这当成是一种进步。“我就是觉得惊讶了，仅此而已。”

“古费拉克说你常常这么做。”安灼拉微蹙起眉说道。

“那是因为我从大学开始就是古费拉克的室友了，”格朗泰尔苦笑着告诉他，“我很肯定，有一半的时间他只是想要抱抱。”

“你们还抱抱？”安灼拉睁大眼睛，问道，“他没讲过这个。只是说有时候当他难以入睡的时候，你会给他讲故事，直到他睡着为止。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔说，“在我的床上。而且大多数时候，我醒来发现快要掉下床，而毯子都他被抢走了。”

“噢，”安灼拉说道，然后微笑了一下，“那我知道为什么我问的时候你会觉得惊讶了。一个陌生人问可不可以睡在你床上，是有点怪。”

“你不是陌生人，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“我们已经成为室友三个星期啦，这至少也算得上是‘熟人’的水平了吧。我们会慢慢成为朋友的。”

“我喜欢这样，”安灼拉笑着说道，那个笑容是明亮快乐的。格朗泰尔想要一直都能看到他这么笑。

“我是认真的，如果它能让你睡得更好的话，那我会做的，”他对安灼拉说，“我们可以把这当做室友联络感情必修的一部分，用不了多久就可以完成指标啦。”

“你真的不必这么做，”安灼拉应道，“我想我只是还没习惯住在这儿而已。我的睡眠时间大概会自己纠正过来的。”

“这都三个星期了，”格朗泰尔指出来，“再加上，你看起来累坏了。我们就试一晚上吧，看看有没有用，好吗？”

“你确定这不会怪怪的？”安灼拉有些迟疑。

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“我们不一定要抱抱那部分，如果你觉得这样更好的话，”他暗自希望安灼拉不会介意抱抱。他喜欢抱抱，他也喜欢安灼拉。把两者结合在一起的话，只会变得更好，“而且如果没有用的话，那我就让你自己搞定你的失眠问题。”

安灼拉点点头，“那，好吧，”他说，“如果你确定的话。”

“我确定。”格朗泰尔向他保证。

“我只是——”安灼拉对着他的电脑做了个含糊的手势，“要做完这个，然后我就会……”

“你慢慢来，不着急。我先去快速洗个澡，”格朗泰尔跟他说。之前和巴阿雷一起去了酒吧，他非常确定他现在闻起来还是一身烟味和酒味，而如果一会儿他要睡在安灼拉身边，就应该考虑得更周全点，“等你做完就过来吧，”他说。等意识到这听起来很有歧义的时候，他脸红了，“不是洗澡，我是说，在床上。”

安灼拉的嘴角翘起，几乎像是一个笑容。

“听起来更奇怪了，是吗？”格朗泰尔哀叹道，“就，你知道我会在哪里，等你完事了就过来。”

——

他原本准备保持清醒地等到安灼拉来，但白天实在太漫长了，而他一直试着让巴阿雷远离麻烦，使得这个夜晚也同样很漫长，所以他没能熬太久。

差不多凌晨两点半，他听到卧室门传来一阵微弱的吱吱声。安灼拉没有进来，只是站在门口，大概是在说服自己不要打扰格朗泰尔。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔咕哝着，“来，过来。”

安灼拉照做了，格朗泰尔掀起了被子让他躺进羽绒被底下。他静静地躺在属于自己的那边，面朝格朗泰尔，“对不起，”他说，“我忘记时间了。但你看上去好累，你确定不需要我回房间吗？”

格朗泰尔摇摇头，“我很好，”他说，“好啦，你现在有两个选择——我可以放这个纪录片，热安和公白飞都发过给了我，说觉得我会喜欢的，或者我可以给你讲个故事。这就是我和古费拉克通常会做的，讲故事或者看电影。”

“请讲个故事吧，”安灼拉说，又重新考虑了下，“或者还是看纪录片吧，这样你就可以继续睡了。”

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“安灼拉，不要担心我，”他跟他说，“如果你想要听故事的话，那就听故事。”

“那太好了，谢谢你。”安灼拉说道。

格朗泰尔开始讲一个关于星座的故事，从一个星座讲到另一个，确保自己压低了的声音，使它听起来尽量的舒缓又平静，可是——

“这没有用。”安灼拉说，声音里明显带着失望。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，“我猜也是，”他跟安灼拉说，“你觉得舒服吗？”他问道。

安灼拉迟疑了一下，“舒服呀？”

“你真的不会撒谎，”格朗泰尔对他说，然后伸手拉住安灼拉的手腕，把他拉近一点，“我们现在来试一试抱抱，可以吗？”

“确定？”安灼拉问，“你不会觉得怪怪的？”

“我不是说了不用担心我吗？”格朗泰尔问，“如果我会觉得怪的话，那我也不会提出来啦。”

“这说得通，”安灼拉说道，比起是对格朗泰尔说，更多是在说服自己。他挪近了些，让格朗泰尔的手臂可以搂上他的腰。

“来吧，帮个忙，”格朗泰尔声音里带着笑，“我们要找到你觉得最舒服的姿势。”

安灼拉点点头，把自己往格朗泰尔身侧靠了靠，把头埋在格朗泰尔的颈窝上， _噢_ ，安灼拉真的非常擅长这个，他成功地找到了让格朗泰尔也觉得舒服的姿势。

“可以吗？”安灼拉问，呼出的气息轻柔地拂过格朗泰尔的肌肤上。格朗泰尔差点没能忍住自己的颤抖。

“完美，”格朗泰尔对他说，庆幸自己的声音还是平稳的，“我要继续讲这个故事了，好吗？”

他都不需要用眼睛看，也能感觉到安灼拉在他颈边点了点头。

安灼拉很快就睡着了。

——

第二天早晨，格朗泰尔醒来发现安灼拉不在床上，他思考了一会儿，如果他承认有点失望的话，会不会有点奇怪。当美味的香气开始飘进他的房间时，这个想法很快就被打消了。

他迅速地走出房间，发现安灼拉站在门口，准备出门去上班。

“噢，”安灼拉看到他时，开口说道，“早上好。”

“早，”格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地答道，然后问，“你睡得好吗？”

安灼拉微笑起来，“是我搬过来之后睡得最好的一次，谢谢你，”他告诉格朗泰尔，“我给你做了早餐，烤红椒蛋饼在烤箱里。”

格朗泰尔发出了惊讶的声音，“你不必给我做早餐的。”

“我知道，”他跟格朗泰尔说，“早餐我想吃烘蛋饼，做多一份又不是什么难事，没什么大不了的。”

安灼拉在说谎。他和安灼拉当室友的这三个星期里，安灼拉从来没有做过早餐。格朗泰尔非常确定早餐他基本上都是靠咖啡过活的。

他没有揭穿安灼拉的谎言，因为安灼拉在试着 _示好_ ，这对他们萌芽中的友谊来说是好事，所以他只是微笑说道，“谢啦。对你烘蛋饼的评价我会短信发给你的。我的谈论要点会包括摆盘、味道、口感、鸡蛋和内馅的比例……评论一定会非常精彩的。“

安灼拉笑了笑，“我很期待，“他对格朗泰尔说，“我该走了，不然就赶不上火车了。”他边说边往门口走去。

格朗泰尔点点头，“再次谢谢你的早餐，”他告诉安灼拉，“工作顺利！”

——

安灼拉独自撑了两天，在他决定再次向格朗泰尔求助前。这次选了个更加适合的时间，但格朗泰尔也已经躺在床上，快要睡着了。他对又一次站在门口的安灼拉惺忪地眨了眨眼。

“来吧，”他对安灼拉说，“你得听听这个故事，是那天热安讲给我听的。”

安灼拉摇了摇头，“我不知道你已经睡了，”他说，“不然我不会来打扰你的。”

格朗泰尔坐了起来，耸了耸肩，打开了灯，“我明天要去给朋友代讲一门艺术课，”他解释道，“我只是觉得得试试让自己看起来不要那么筋疲力尽。”

安灼拉看起来更内疚了，他说，“是个好主意，”于是准备离开格朗泰尔的房间，“那我不打扰你休息了。”

“我已经起了，你也在这儿了，”格朗泰尔说，盯着安灼拉，“而且我敢打赌，这次我可以让你很快就睡着的。”

格朗泰尔真心以为安灼拉会很难说服，毕竟他是出了名的固执，但安灼拉对着他露出了一个短暂的微笑，走进了格朗泰尔的房间，关上了房门。

“我会努力很快睡着的。”安灼拉一边爬上他的床，一边保证。

“不要勉强自己，”格朗泰尔边对他讲边关了灯，“这样只会更糟。放松，顺其自然就好。”他突然有了个想法，在说服自己放弃它前，他先开口了，“你可以转过去你那边吗？不，不是，另一边，”他贴上安灼拉的后背，一只胳膊搂住他的腰，嘴唇几乎贴到了安灼拉的耳边，“这样可以吗？”他轻声说道，然后暗自告诉自己，这样做是因为他越小声，安灼拉就越快能睡着。

“嗯……哼，”安灼拉低声哼哼，叹了口气，安心地靠着格朗泰尔，“好了，热安跟你说的那个故事。”他喃喃道。

“好的，”格朗泰尔娓娓道来，“故事要一个矮人王子讲起……”

——

格朗泰尔早早地醒了，给弗以伊代的美术课做准备。他走出房间的时候，安灼拉还在厨房里忙活。

“早上好，”安灼拉说，“咖啡在壶里，如果你有时间等的话，培根很快就好了。”

“你会宠坏我的，”格朗泰尔说道，拿起壶给自己倒了满满一大杯的咖啡。他啜了一口，感叹道，“哇，还真不错。你 _真的_ 要惯坏我了。”

“是你平时喝惯的咖啡都太难喝了，才会觉得不错，”安灼拉说出，然后把格朗泰尔的早餐盛进盘子里递给他，“还有，在你讲到故事结尾前，我就睡着了。那条龙后来怎么了？”

“别想让我剧透，”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑着说，“你得等到下次，才能知道结局。”

安灼拉冲他做了个鬼脸，“可我今天一整天都会想着它！”

格朗泰尔哼了一声，“骗子，”他说，“我见识过你工作时专注的样子。等你开始干活了，这个故事和你最爱的讲故事的人你马上就忘光光啦。”

“我不会的，”安灼拉说道，出人意料地真挚，尽管格朗泰尔是在开玩笑，“我今天一整天都会把我的猜测用短信轰炸你，烦你烦到最后只能选择告诉我。”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，“你可以尝试，我的王子，但你永远不会成功。”格朗泰尔引用了昨晚讲的故事里的话。安灼拉气得撅起嘴时，他笑了出声。

——

一切都进行得挺好的，格朗泰尔认为。他们更了解对方了，而且安灼拉刚开始接手古费拉克那部分租约的尴尬感也都消失不见了。

现在安灼拉和格朗泰尔在一起的时候很自在，他不再羞于承认在格朗泰尔的床上，和格朗泰尔一起时，他能睡得更好。格朗泰尔现在也知道了安灼拉会过来的确切时间，他养成了边等安灼拉出现边读书的习惯，这样当安灼拉推开格朗泰尔的房门时，不会每次都认为打扰到了格朗泰尔。

但格朗泰尔一整天都在画这幅受委托的画，他累极了。书里的文字——博须埃推荐的一本关于太空恐龙的科幻小说——都糊到了一起。他真的很努力保持清醒了，他知道安灼拉对于每次进来都要把格朗泰尔叫醒的这件事很不好受，但他还是睡过去了。

他一定是累坏了，甚至没有听到安灼拉打开他那扇吱吱作响的门，没有意识到安灼拉在他房间里，直到他感觉到安灼拉把书从他的手上拽走。

“安灼拉?”他困倦地咕哝。

“继续睡吧，”安灼拉说，“今晚你显然比我更需要睡眠。我会回我的房间然后——”

格朗泰尔成功抓到了安灼拉的手腕，不以为意地把他拉过来，直到安灼拉坐在他的床边，“没事，”他说，“我还是可以给你讲个故事的。今晚我们来讲，”他打了个呵欠，“太空恐龙。”

安灼拉想要抗议，但格朗泰尔一直坚持。不到安灼拉躺下，他都不放手。安灼拉叹了口气并认输了，在被窝里扭了扭。

格朗泰尔蜷缩在安灼拉身侧，打着呵欠，讲道，“好吧，一个室内试验出了差错，一群科学家在爆炸后醒来发现他们变成了太空恐龙。赫尔曼，故事的主人公，他喜欢说……说……”他又打了个呵欠，更紧密地依偎着安灼拉，因为安灼拉是那么的温暖、柔软又舒服。

他听着安灼拉带笑意的鼻息，睡着了。

——

他醒来的时候发现安灼拉仍然睡在他身旁轻轻地打呼噜，惊讶地眨了眨眼。不论周末与否，安灼拉通常在他之前就起床了，已经开始吃早餐了，但，没有，他在这里，还在睡，头发朝各个方向乱翘，看得格朗泰尔不由笑了出来，因为这样的安灼拉 _很可爱_ 。

他转过去看床头柜的时钟，注意到了他昨晚读的那本书。噢，他原本要给安灼拉讲故事来帮助他入睡的，但昨晚明显没做到。

他在想这是不是安灼拉还在睡的原因，在格朗泰尔睡着之后他是不是花了很长的时间试图入睡，却又失败了。

呃，到他觉得愧疚了。

他尽可能安静地下了床，尽他最大努力地不吵醒安灼拉，然后走进厨房。起床就有早餐吃都成他的日常了，可好吧，为了弥补昨晚，今天轮到他来给安灼拉做早餐。

他不常下厨，倒不是因为不擅长。而是因为这感觉像是件没什么必要的家务活，况且叫外卖或者烦古费拉克烦到他愿意去做饭，要简单多了。

现在，给安灼拉做早餐，却不是件麻烦事。他回忆起安灼拉给他做过的那些早餐，觉得只做简单的燕麦片不太合适。他做了华夫饼，又煎了培根和鸡蛋，再到蜜糖杏仁玉米粥，还有可丽饼，但他还是不满意，因为安灼拉明显比他做得好多了。

安灼拉揉着眼睛慢吞吞地从格朗泰尔房间出来的时候，锅里的西多士快要好了。

“我们这是要举办什么周末早午餐宴会吗？”他看着桌面上琳琅满目的食物，问道。

“你怎么会认为——”他转身看到餐桌，随即难为情地笑了笑，“我可能是有那么一丁点儿过头了。”

“一丁点？”安灼拉揶揄他，“这都够我们吃一个星期了。”

“我们又不一定要 _全部_ 吃掉。”格朗泰尔边做鬼脸边回应。

“为什么不？”安灼拉问，然后拿起一块华夫饼，咬了一口，“这个好好吃。”

“真的？”格朗泰尔问他。

“我也要评论摆盘，味道还有口感吗？”安灼拉问道，“因为我可以的，但得先给我来点咖啡。”

格朗泰尔笑了起来，给安灼拉倒了咖啡。

——

“不如今晚你来挑要听什么？”在一个周六的晚上，格朗泰尔建议道。

安灼拉低声哼哼，“我没有什么偏好，”他告诉格朗泰尔，“我只是喜欢你的声音。”

格朗泰尔确信他的心停跳了一拍，他突然非常庆幸在问出这个问题之前就把灯关了，因为他的脸很热，现在大概脸红得可笑。

“是这样吗？”

“嗯哼。”安灼拉答道，换了个更舒服的姿势贴着格朗泰尔，“非常平静。”

格朗泰尔笑了，“就算是这样，你肯定有偏好的。至少，一个类型？”

安灼拉想了会，说，“给我讲你的故事吧。”

格朗泰尔沉默了，因为这个请求让他想要落荒而逃。

“你确定吗？”停顿了很久之后，他问道，“这会很冗长，而且……很大一部分甚至都没有那么有趣。”

安灼拉用手抚过格朗泰尔的身侧，“嗯，我还是想听。”他静静地说。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，“好嘛，确实是我让你选的。”

“你不想的话，不必讲，”安灼拉温和地对他说，“但如果你愿意的话，我想听。”

他听起来是那么的真挚，以至于格朗泰尔的第一反应是要亲吻安灼拉，但这个想法上面写满了坏主意这几个大字。于是他跳回到一贯开玩笑的模式，只为了给自己争取一些喘息的空间。

“幸好我是个足够好的故事讲述者，”他说，“我觉得能找到办法让它变有趣起来。扔进去一两条龙，一把魔法宝剑，一段神秘历险……”

“R，”安灼拉打断他，“我不是想要一个美化润色过的故事。我会问是因为我想知道，我想要更了解你，”他顿了顿，“或许我不该问的，我明显越了某些……”

“没关系，”格朗泰尔说道。他咽了口唾沫，想了想安灼拉的请求，他想，如果有谁能够理解的话，那便会是安灼拉，“这就只是——我的故事？它不总是快乐的。”

安灼拉挪近了点，用他的胳膊搂住格朗泰尔的腰，“我没有以为它会是，”他说，“没有人会是那样的。”

“那，好吧，”格朗泰尔说。他深深地吸了一口气，“好吧，它一开始其实还蛮不错的……”

——

周日早晨，他闻着松饼的香气醒来。瞥了一眼闹钟，现在才早上十点。考虑到安灼拉周末喜欢睡懒觉，并且昨晚在听格朗泰尔讲自己的故事时一直没睡，格朗泰尔有点意外安灼拉还起得来做早餐。

他想再睡多会儿，但这实在太香了。他逼着自己起床，走向正在把松饼盛进碟子里的安灼拉。

“我们讲过这点了，”安灼拉把马克杯塞进他手里时，格朗泰尔说，“你真的不用一直给我做早餐的。”

安灼拉耸了耸肩，“好啦，我霸占了你晚上的时间，”他对格朗泰尔说，“这样才公平。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气，在早上十点吵架还是太早了。他开始享用他的松饼，它们就在他面前，恰到好处的金黄色，蓬松柔软，教科书一般的典范松饼。

“ _安灼拉_ ，”他吃下第一口时说道，然后发出了一个，要被归类为呻吟的声音，“我操，你他妈到底在这些松饼里放了什么？”

安灼拉是个非常好的厨师，这是毋庸置疑的，但 _这些松饼_ 。

他又吃了一口，抬头看看安灼拉，然后停住了。因为对于格朗泰尔对他的厨艺的赞美，安灼拉通常都是不屑一顾，或者试图不当回事儿。但他现在在傻笑不止，看起来还有些沾沾自喜，像是他心中有数这些松饼到底有多美味。

“配上柠檬和糖粉的话会更好吃。”他告诉格朗泰尔，嘴角还是不住上翘。

“我不觉得我还能受得了‘ _更好吃_ ’，”格朗泰尔如实地说道。再一口松饼。又一声呻吟。“你居然一直瞒着我。你都把这做松饼的绝招藏哪儿了？”安灼拉没有要回答的样子，于是格朗泰尔继续说下去，“我被你毁了，再也吃不了其他东西了！我很抱歉，但你之后得一直给我做这个。这些松饼关乎着我的生死存亡！”

安灼拉笑出声，“好吧，如果它们关乎着你的生死存亡的话，我的良心不会允

许我拒绝每周做一次的，不是吗？”

“对，你不会，”格朗泰尔高兴地应道，“靠，这些松饼可以让你统治世界！”

——

“我感觉都没怎么见到你了，”这周晚些，他俩碰头喝咖啡的时候，古费拉克对他抱怨道，“你是不爱我了吗？”

“考虑到只为了在你上班前和你喝杯咖啡，我早上6点就起床了，没错，是的，我不爱你了。”格朗泰尔不满地嘟囔，他很努力地试着怒视古费拉克，但古费拉克嘴咧得大大的，笑得毫无歉意，格朗泰尔也没有办法忍太久，“好啦，好啦，我也想你了，”他温和地说，两个人的肩膀撞在一起，“不再和你住一起了还挺奇怪的。”

“我懂！”古费拉克说，“我甚至想念你洗澡时会大声唱的那些糟糕的歌了！”

格朗泰尔咧嘴笑，“它们才不糟糕呢，你知道的，”他跟古费拉克说，“安灼拉已经到了会不知不觉哼起来的阶段了。”

“噢，那太糟了，”古费拉克皱皱鼻子说道，“很快他也会开始唱这些歌的。我讨厌第一次想要唱的时候发现已经背下了全部歌词的自己。”

格朗泰尔大笑。

“安灼拉怎么样？”古费拉克问，“他是个好室友吗？”

“他——”无可挑剔，“他还好啦，我觉得。”

古费拉克挑了挑眉。

“呃，好啦，”格朗泰尔说，“他还挺棒的。他每天早上都给我做早餐，这很不错。”

“他给你做早餐？”古费拉克眨了眨眼，“可他没有吃早餐的习惯呀。我会知道是因为公白飞也没有。”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“好吧，他现在会吃了，”他对古费拉克说，然后想起来，“他上个周末给我做了松饼，它们好吃到 _可以改变人生_ 。”

古费拉克睁大眼睛，似乎激动得发抖，“安灼拉给你做了 _爱爱松饼_ ？”

格朗泰尔被刚咬的一口贝果噎住，“ _什么_ 松饼？”

“它们是安灼拉事后隔天早晨会做的松饼，”古费拉克说，他笑得过于开心，过于意有所指了，“他不会随便给谁做的。据我所知，是他 _专属的_ 事后松饼。”

格朗泰尔眯起眼，“那你怎么知道的？”

“我见过公白飞求着他做一次，”古费拉克告诉他，“安灼拉还是坚定拒绝了。我很好奇那是什么，公白飞告诉我它们是事后松饼。他专门给床伴做的。”他对着格朗泰扭了扭眉毛。

“爱爱松饼，”格朗泰尔茫然地说，“他他妈的为什么要给我做爱爱松饼？”

古费拉克把眉毛扭得更厉害了。

格朗泰尔大笑着把贝果扔了过去。

——

撇开安灼拉刚搬过来时，起初三周的尴尬以外，他们确实没有什么太大的问题，这或许让格朗泰尔有些忘乎所以了，忘记了为有可能发生的坏事做心理准备了。所以当安灼拉第一次冲他发火的时候，他还挺惊讶。

“我真的需要做完这个，”安灼拉生气地瞪着他，说，“我需要专心。而你没有在帮忙，你站在那里， _说着话_ ，还——”

“还试着当个够好的朋友，担心你没有休息够？”格朗泰尔提高嗓门，替他说完。

“是的，算了吧，不要再试了，因为 _这帮不上忙_ ，”安灼拉咬牙切齿说道，然后回到他的文案工作里，完全无视了格朗泰尔。

“你需要睡眠，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔又试了一次，因为安灼拉看起来随时会倒下猝死，格朗泰尔知道他至少已经四天没睡好觉了，“让我帮你。”

安灼拉重重地叹气，从他的工作中抬头，愤怒地瞪着格朗泰尔，“格朗泰尔，你还没搞懂吗？我不需要你的帮助！”

格朗泰尔受伤地眨眨眼，“那么，好吧。”他木然地说道，然后回到了自己的房间。

为了泄愤，他有一瞬间想要把门锁上，以防安灼拉屈服了并且认为他还是需要格朗泰尔的帮助来入眠。但他没有，因为他不是在生安灼拉的气，他只是 _在担心_ 。

他蜷缩在床上等着安灼拉。

（但他没有来。）

——

第二天早上，意料之中的，没有早餐等着他。但奇怪的是，尽管离他通常出门的时间还有一个小时，安灼拉已经去上班了。

这感觉像是安灼拉在躲着他，安灼拉在生他的气，即使他才没有理由生气，又不是格朗泰尔的错。

但整个上午，他都沉溺在这个认知里。一想到安灼拉生他的气了，就难受极了。直到他最后受不了了，给公白飞打了个电话。

“安灼拉一般记仇会记多久？”公白飞一接电话，格朗泰尔就问道。

“一辈子，”公白飞答得飞快，但这没有让格朗泰尔好受一点，“怎么了？你们俩吵架了吗？”

“差不多吧，”他模棱两可地回答。

“他冲你大喊大叫了吗？”公白飞问。

“没有，”他叹气，“不是那种实打实的吵架，可他现在不跟我说话了。我觉得他在躲着我，这也太他妈蠢了。我只是想要让他去睡多会儿！”

“啊，”公白飞说，“这不是什么新鲜事儿了。只要哪个需要他全神贯注的项目完成了，他就变回正常了。”

“我要怎样才能让他不要恨我？”

“他没有恨你，”公白飞告诉他，“如果他在躲你，说明他知道你才是对的，而他不想要被提醒这点。他有时候就是这个样子，很快就会好起来的。”

“这可不太令人放心。”格朗泰尔对公白飞说。

公白飞哈哈大笑，“你可以试着让他听你讲，但他非常固执。我很早就学到了，干脆放手让他完成工作还会更快些。等他做完了就会来跟你道歉了，相信我。而且根据我从古费拉克那儿听来的，他甚至还可能给你做松饼。”

格朗泰尔满脸通红，“它们真的是——”

“事后松饼？”公白飞说完，“对的，它们是。”

格朗泰尔没忍住自己的声音，“可他为什么要给我做啊？”

“古费拉克还管它们叫爱爱松饼，”公白飞提醒道，“我想这就不言而喻了吧。”

格朗泰尔挥了挥手臂，幸好公白飞看不见，“可这什么意思啊？”

公白飞笑着挂了他的电话。

——

安灼拉下班回来的时候，格朗泰尔懒洋洋地坐在沙发上画着素描。他没有打招呼，甚至没看格朗泰尔一眼。格朗泰尔只想走上前去，抓住他的肩膀拼命地摇，直到他学会更好地照顾自己。但他没有。

他只说了句，“晚餐在烤箱里。”

安灼拉今天没有做早餐，那他自己大概也跳过了。他不太相信安灼拉能够喂饱自己，当他忙于思考的时候，什么东西都可以当作午餐填饱肚子。而以格朗泰尔对安灼拉的了解，他可能连午餐也跳过了，只是加倍地喝咖啡。

安灼拉没有应他，只是转身把大衣脱掉，挂了起来。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，合上他的素描本，走到安灼拉面前，“听着，你不一定要和我说话，可至少吃点东西，好吗？你想要怎么当个顽固的混蛋都成，但如果你已经不打算好好休息的话，那你需要 _吃点东西_ 。”

他没有等安灼拉回答，就走回自己的房间，然后关上门，尽管他们待在一起的这三个月里基本上已经形成了不关门的约定。如果安灼拉想要一些安静的空间让他可以专注工作，格朗泰尔想至少这点他可以给到安灼拉。

晚些时候他出来确认安灼拉吃了晚饭没有，烤箱已经空了，用来给安灼拉做饭的炖锅也在洗碗架上晾干了。

好吧。

有进步了，至少。

——

在他终于为即将到来的大审判提交了所有材料之前，安灼拉这个样子又维持了两天。

“对不起，”当天晚上，安灼拉跑到格朗泰尔的床上。他没有去碰格朗泰尔，可能想着格朗泰尔还生他的气。这个想法太蠢了，如果格朗泰尔真生气了，这两天才不会给安灼拉做饭，“这个星期我表现得很差劲，然而——公白飞已经习惯了，而我忘了你没有。我应该表现好点的，对不起。”

安灼拉看起来真的很难过，所以格朗泰尔试着让这件事不要再影响到他们俩了。他伸出手，把安灼拉拉近了些。当安灼拉在他身旁用被子裹住自己的时候，格朗泰尔松了口气。

“你来的正是时候，”格朗泰尔说，“今晚我有个故事要讲给你听。你会喜欢的，它真的很棒——”

“我们今晚可以做点别的吗？”安灼拉抬眼看着他，问道。

“噢，”格朗泰尔吃惊地说，因为安灼拉之前从来没有拒绝过任何一个故事，甚至可以说，格朗泰尔 _一直_ 是他最爱的讲故事的人，他不明白为什么安灼拉现在会说不，“好的，”他慢慢地说，“一部电影？我一直想看这部讲埃及木乃伊的纪录片，博须埃说这是部’佳作’，如果是他这么说的话，那它肯定很棒，我可以保证——”

他没能说完，在他反应过来发生了什么之前，安灼拉的嘴唇贴上他的， _安灼拉在吻他_ ，温柔且缓慢，他和他更近了，他们身体的每一个部分都紧紧相贴，这简直是整个星期中发生在格朗泰尔身上最诡异的事情了。

但也是最好的事情。

他回吻了，他当然回吻了，他的手指穿过安灼拉的头发，当安灼拉贴在他的唇上，愉悦地低哼时，他轻轻地拽了拽。

“或者我们可以做这个，”当他们最终分开时，格朗泰尔呼出声，“安灼拉， _什么_ 。”

“我想这么做已经想了几个星期了，”安灼拉告诉他，然后又偷了一个吻。

格朗泰尔吻了回去，花了一个呼吸的时间，然后退开，“那你为什么没做？”

“我不确定你想不想我这么做。”安灼拉承认道。

“我想的，”格朗泰尔向他保证，“几个星期前就想了。”

“噢。”安灼拉恍然大悟。

格朗泰尔露出一个笑容，“是啊。”

安灼拉扑上去又把他拉进一个吻里，这次更加热烈，明显地是想要更多，可能是想着弥补失去的时间。但格朗泰尔把手放在他胸前，轻轻地推开他。

安灼拉眨了眨眼，“R？”

“我也想要，”格朗泰尔轻轻地亲了他一下，“但你看起来累坏了，”他用拇指轻柔地抚过安灼拉的颧骨。安灼拉叹气时，他却笑了起来，闭上眼睛让自己平静下来，“显然，你需要睡眠，而这时我们现在唯一要做的事情，好吗？”

“好吧，“安灼拉应道，用鼻子蹭了蹭格朗泰尔的下巴，“那就来听听看那个很棒的故事吧。”

——

周日在古费拉克和公白飞家的早午餐聚会上他们迟到了，到达的时候还在因为迟到这件事在而争吵。

这都是安灼拉的错，要格朗泰尔为自己辩解的话。如果他要在公寓里光着身子走来走去，那他就应该知道他们肯定是没有办法及时出门的。

古费拉克看了他们一眼，就开始咯咯笑出来，格朗泰尔十分确定他的衣服都穿得整整齐齐的，安灼拉在他身上留下的各种痕迹都遮得好好的。他们甚至都没有牵手，以防暴露他们的关系近况，因为他们都还没准备好被他们最好的朋友取笑。

“干吗？”安灼拉皱着眉问。

古费拉克对格朗泰尔扭着他的眉毛，“我就跟你说它们是爱爱松饼吧！”他说道，眼神开心得发亮。

安灼拉听到这话马上就脸红了。格朗泰尔笑了出来，被他这个反应逗乐了。

如果古费拉克都已经知道了，那么继续保守这个秘密也没有什么意义了。于是他凑过去，在安灼拉的脸颊上印下一个吻。

“正如你看到的，它们是非常高效的爱爱松饼。”他对古费拉克说，连公白飞都笑出声的时候，他也跟着咧嘴笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Sarah, for your awesome works and your permission :D  
> I hope my translation can at least convey 1% of the sweetness and cuteness in your works  
> And pancakes, of course. I actually did eat a pile of pancakes while reading it and while doing the translation.  
> Wish they were any close to the ones Enjolras made D:
> 
> 第一次做翻译，有很多不足的地方，希望可以多多包容指正:)  
> 特别鸣谢：明明还没看大悲却被我拉来从头beta校对润色的天使阿琛<3下次见面给你做松饼


End file.
